


Sex and swimming (not necessarily in that order)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just porn rly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It says it all in the title
Relationships: Torra Doza/Kazuda Xiono
Kudos: 4





	Sex and swimming (not necessarily in that order)

**Author's Note:**

> No literally it says everything you need to know in the title

Kaz sat on the under levels of the colossus. He wasn't wearing much clothing, having come down with the intent of taking a swim in the see. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and then Tora Dosa was sitting down next to him. 

"what are you doing down here kaz?"

"I'm going to go for a swim" 

"can i join you?"

"yeah? I mean yeah! Yeah of course."

"sooo….. Are we wearing underwear in or just skinny dipping" 

"i would like to preserve some of my few pairs of pants so, skinny dipping i guess?" He shrugged off his jacket and pulled down his trousers as well as his pants. Tora took of her clothes and before long they were standing naked on the catwalk. 

"do we just jump?" Tora grabbed his hand and jumped, splashing into the freezing ocean. 

"kriffkriffkriffkriffkriffkriff thats cold" kaz said as Tora squealed with agreement. They swam about for a bit, messing around in the deep water before deciding it was too cold for them. As they climbed out, they suddenly became very awkward. 

"thanks, that was nice" 

"yeah it was, wasn't it…. Uh, hey if you wanted to hang out some time that could be nice?" 

"yeah that sounds nice"

They leaned in together eyes closed. 

"what sounds nice? And also why are you both naked? And also dripping wet?"

they sprung apart. 

"karabast, don't sneak up on us like that neeku" 

"we just went swimming, that's all" 

"ok well, yeager wants you kazuda so i would get moving if I was you."

Kaz got dressed and ran up to the top deck. 

After kaz and neeku had left Tora layed back on the floor. She remembered the way kaz's body pressed against hers. Slowly she moved a hand to her clit and began to rub. She moved her other hand to her breast and squeezed, gasping with pleasure. One finger at a time she moved her hand into her pussy and began to finger herself. Suddenly she came. She closed her eyes 

"done?" 

She jumped and sat up, staring right into the face of tam remora. Before Tora could say anything, tam shoved a hand in Tora's clit. She pumped it hard while licking Tora's boobs as Tora gasped with pleasure. Tora moaned as she came a second time. Tam convulsed as she too peaked. 


End file.
